<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To us? by starryfull13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377007">To us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfull13/pseuds/starryfull13'>starryfull13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Confusion, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Friendship/Love, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfull13/pseuds/starryfull13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had got into a bit of a routine almost of going out and having something to eat (Aziraphale ate while Crowley nibbled and picked at the food), drinking together, casually going for walks in the park instead of for in clandestine meetings.... Well, generally just spending time together. </p><p>In the nine months after the apocalypse that didn’t happen they saw each other almost every day. With no orders from above or below they had freedom to do as they liked, which Crowley loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm pretty new to the whole fanfic world and haven't written anything apart from essays and reports in about 10 years so this is a bit different and a challenge for me. I had this idea and have time on my hands so thought I'd give it a go to help keep me occupied. Think I'm slightly hyper fixating on GO...... This isn't the whole idea but if its a bit of a flop I'll not bother continuing with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had got into a bit of a routine almost of going out and having something to eat (Aziraphale ate while Crowley mostly nibbled and picked at the food), drinking together, casually going for walks in the park instead of for clandestine meetings.... Well, generally just spending more time together.</p>
<p>In the nine months after the apocalypse that didn’t happen they saw each other almost every day. With no orders from above or below they had freedom to do as they liked, which Crowley loved.</p>
<p>He could now freely spend time with Aziraphale without the danger of being caught, and most likely killed, looming over them. And possibly let their relationship develop! Although he still couldn’t quite admit it out loud at least, and technically shouldn’t even be able to, he was in love with Aziraphale.</p>
<p>It was stupid really. It’s such a human feeling, but it was there somehow. Humans must have rubbed off on him even more than he thought during his time on earth. There was such a gaping, raw, painful hole left in Crowley after God’s love was removed when he fell. He and all demons thought this meant they could not feel any form of love again. And how wrong they were. For many years now that hole had been filled a bit, because of Aziraphale. The love he feels for Aziraphale is different to what he felt for Her, and took him a long time to work out what it meant. It was definitely there, and had been for what felt like forever.</p>
<p>Crowley never dared to act on these feelings, the risk to Aziraphale was too great. Their friendship was dangerous enough for them both. If anything further happened God literally knew what would happen to the angel.</p>
<p>At best he would fall and Aziraphale of all angels didn’t deserve that. Out of them all he was the kindest, most caring and loving. Doing everything asked of him, and sometimes doing what he felt was right regardless of Heaven. Never mind the small chance that the angel might actually care for him, a demon, back!</p>
<p>Crowley suspected the angel felt something in return for years now, the look on Aziraphale’s face in the church clutching the books definitely left him questioning this, but he could never be sure. Angels were beings of love after all so there might not be anything extra to it. He could have been misreading things due to wishful thinking.</p>
<p>That would explain why nothing had happened since Armageddon. There was nothing stopping Aziraphale to be open about any feelings he may have for Crowley. There were times over the years that he couldn’t help but show how much he cared for Aziraphale, whether he meant to or not, so the angel must have had an idea of how he felt. If he did have feelings for Crowley surely he would have said or done something by now?</p>
<p>Over the past few months however (while trying to figure out exactly what their own side is and getting out of 6000 years worth of habits and ways of thinking because of Heaven and Hell) there have been times he could say there was more than friendship sparkling in Aziraphale’s eyes. Tonight was one of those times.</p>
<p>The meal at the Ritz was “divine”, the wine at the back of the bookshop good and plentiful, the conversation flowing and their level of intoxication increasing the already enjoyable atmosphere. Sitting on the couch with Aziraphale, good wine and no worries was his “heaven” for lack of a better word. The look of fondness, no more than fondness that Aziraphale was radiating suggested he felt the same.</p>
<p>He was currently almost bent over laughing at something stupid Crowley had drunkenly said with tears forming in his crinkled eyes. Crowley could never remember seeing Aziraphale laugh like this before the past few months. He liked the effect of being free of Heaven has had on him, relieving him of most of his anxiety that was there BECAUSE of Heaven. Only most though, old habits die hard.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but enjoy the moment with a small smile creeping from his lips. An almost doey eyed expression also came to his face. It was quickly shot down as Crowley remembered he wasn’t wearing his glasses and couldn’t reveal too much. Again, old habits die hard.</p>
<p>“Oh you do make me laugh at times Crowley” Aziraphale chuckled righting himself.</p>
<p>“Glad I can be of service” “You are much more than a service to me my dear”</p>
<p>“Ngk……..….Kh-Hem”</p>
<p>And that was it, there was the sparkle. Crowley momentarily tensed with it all, still not completely used to affection on any level never mind that! He tried to play it cool and take another swig of wine. Then instantly regretted it as his throat forgot how to swallow resulting in him nearly chocking. He placed his glass back on the table glaring at it for making things worse.</p>
<p>What was wrong with him!?!?! Hell, and him being a demon, that’s what was wrong with him. He needed to get it together. If he wanted to see if more was possible between them and IF Aziraphale had some form of feelings for him he had to try and get used to this stuff! Especially as Aziraphale seemed to be paying him compliments more often now. The stupid angel could be very soppy at times</p>
<p>Maybe this should be the time for him to, what did humans say, make his move? IF there was a chance of something he would have to be the one to start things off, him being the original tempter and all.</p>
<p>“So” Crowley started, twisting to face Aziraphale more directly. He draped his arm over the back of the couch in the hopes and reasonable execution of nonchalance while slightly cocking an eyebrow. “What exactly am I then” Ok, maybe that was a bit too forward.</p>
<p>“Someone I have known a very long time, who is very dear to me,” Or maybe not “trialled me,” Aziraphale started to move closer “relentlessly teased and tormented me,” with a smirk moving slightly closer still “who has saved me several times and although he would never admit it someone who deep down cares and is nicer than they pretend to be at times...”</p>
<p>They were sitting so close now. Crowley noticed he had been holding his breath and slowly exhaled (not that it really mattered). He wasn’t expecting that! “A very good friend”</p>
<p>And stab!!! That’s that answered then.</p>
<p>“Right” Crowley sullenly responded with his chest aching, reaching for his glass to give him something to do. Not able to look at Aziraphale. Next thing he knew Aziraphale was reaching for his hand stopping him. Crowley's head snapped round to face Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“Crowley, I………” Aziraphale had that fond, adoring look on his face with his eyes sparkling again, still holding his hand.</p>
<p>They both started moving closer together for some reason. Wait, was this it?! Where they going to kiss?! Like humans did? Not that he hadn't thought about it and other stuff they could do plenty of times.</p>
<p>Crowley couldn’t help moving his head closer to Aziraphale’s, it was almost as if his body was taking over from his mind. Probably a good thing as he could have easily just stared at Aziraphale the way he looked right now. Blessit he loved this adorably soft bastard!</p>
<p>He didn’t really have much experience with kissing (just for a few temptations over the millennia) so it all might not go down well. He was pretty sure angels weren’t meant to do anything like that so maybe Aziraphale won’t be able to tell if its bad? Hopefully Aziraphale hadn’t done anything with anyone before, the thought made him feel uneasy.</p>
<p>Not the right time to think about all that now though. Their noses were close to touching he thought as he tilted his head and Aziraphale started to tilt his.</p>
<p>“Click, Ding!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shot back quicker than Crowley thought possible.</p>
<p>“I thought you locked the door.” Crowley grumbled. Mentally cursing at whoever interrupted them while pinching between his eyes.</p>
<p>“I- I did.....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Um, hello” a soft, quiet voice spoke with an appropriate Scottish lilt. It was then Crowley could faintly sense something wasn’t quite right about her, something not human……..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've not been able to get rid of the itch that is this idea and well, still have plenty time to delve into this world so here's another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale sobered up and hastily left the back room into the main shop before Crowley could even think of something to say.</p><p>“We are most definitely…… closed” Aziraphale snapped sounding quite disgruntled, then changing to almost stunned and quiet.</p><p>Crowley hauled himself off the couch to see what was going on, shoving his glasses back on. He found the angel frozen on the spot, eyes wide in the middle of the shop. He followed the direction of those eyes to see what Aziraphale was staring at. At first Crowley couldn’t work out what had got Aziraphale so tense (apart from someone being in his shop, especially after midnight).</p><p>A few steps away from the door was an anxious looking young woman. She seemed quite average and unexceptional looking. With her ivory freckled skin and curly, untamed dark auburn hair she looked as if she belonged in the Highlands, not central London.</p><p>Probably a student he thought, observing her converse, jeans, blue suede biker jacket and large shoulder bag. Not threatening enough to warrant Aziraphale’s state surely?</p><p>The woman clocked Crowley and twitched, somehow managing to pale even more. Her hands drew out from her side cautiously into an almost submissive stance.</p><p>“Um, hello” a soft, quiet voice spoke with an appropriate Scottish lilt. It was then Crowley could faintly sense something wasn’t quite right about her, something not human……..</p><p>“I don’t mean any harm but I….” She couldn’t finish whatever she was going to say for Crowley stormed up to her, pinning her to the nearest bookcase toppling some books in the process.</p><p>“What do you want!?” Crowley spat, now sobered up due to his adrenaline running wild.</p><p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale blurted scurrying over to the commotion.</p><p>“Please I…. agh!” She begged, shouting in pain as Crowley slammed her back into the bookcase knocking more books off.</p><p>“Why did Heaven sssend you!” All Crowley could see was red. Pure rage overriding everything causing him to hiss.</p><p>“They don’t know I’m here!” the stranger cried. “Please, please don’t discorporate me! If you do they’ll find out I was here and probably burn me.”</p><p>Crowley paused, relaxing his grip on her shoulders a little. For the first time he noticed how completely terrified she was, and saw a familiar glint of panic in her striking emerald eyes. One he recognised from another angel’s eyes. The look on her face stirred up bad memories of Armageddon. The band stand. The fire. The swap.</p><p>Crowley could feel a ball forming in his chest, making it tighter and tighter and as if no oxygen was getting into him. Despite the fact that it wasn't exactly necessary. His mouth went dry as he could hear his corporation's pulse start to thrum in his ears. Hands beginning to feel hollow. He would NOT let them start to shake in public! Crowley felt a hand come to his elbow, giving a small and reassuring squeeze. As if it knew what was running wild through his head.</p><p>“No one is going to be discorporated dear” Aziraphale assured, though it was more directed to Crowley rather than the stranger.</p><p>Crowley turned to find Aziraphale facing him with soft, reassuring eyes calming him down. Bringing him back to the bookshop, to their current situation. He allowed for his arms to be guided off the stranger taking a few steps back.</p><p>“Now, how about we all take a seat and have a chat. Yes?</p><hr/><p>Crowley sat seething on the couch. Hand gripping the arm rest and leg bouncing in an attempt to relieve some of the tension built up inside him while Aziraphale bustled about making tea of all things!</p><p>What the fuck was that going to? He glared at the stranger through his glasses, determined to make them squirm. It seemed to be working as they sat rigidly in the chair across from him, staring at a pile of books on the table between them.</p><p>“Here we are” Aziraphale chirped bringing the tea over and placing it on the table in an almost carefree fashion. How the Heaven could he be so calm about all this Crowley thought snorting, which got him a peeved frown from Aziraphale.</p><p>The stranger murmured a small thank you in acknowledgement of the cup of tea placed in front of them.</p><p>“Who are you?” Crowley snarled receiving an irked sideward glance from Aziraphale as he sat down on the couch beside him. If he wasn’t so agitated and fuming Crowley may have been alarmed by this. The only time Aziraphale sat next to him was when they had both had a few drinks, and only recently at that.</p><p>“I’m” they whispered, clearing their throat while shifting in the seat to a more hunched position pulling at their jacket sleeves. “I’m Rionna, an angel. Though you've obviously guessed that bit” glancing at Crowley at the last part, face scrunching and cringing slightly.</p><p>“Hmph” Crowley responded.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Rionna, now what brings you here?” Aziraphale asked taking a sip of tea.</p><p>“Well, it’s a bit of a long and complicated story” Rionna spoke cautiously, running a hand through her frizzy hair, nails scraping on her scalp.</p><p>“We’ve got time” Crowley snapped.</p><p>Aziraphale gave Crowley a dirty look then turned back to Rionna. Suggesting she may want to remove her jacket to make herself a bit more comfortable. He also asked if she was comfortable being referred to as female, since she seemed to be presenting that way, to make things easier for everyone. Crowley stared at Aziraphale in disbelief, only to be returned with a small lift of his shoulders and facial expression that suggested the angel was saying “what?”</p><p>“Oh, right. Yes” Rionna jerked into action revealing a thin, woolly, light blue cardigan and loose, navy and silver starry top. Strangely appropriate clothes for an angel on earth Crowley thought. They were never usually dressed that great for blending in with the humans. Aziraphale’s waistcoat and pocket watch case in point.</p><p>After taking a steadying breath Rionna started explaining (or more accurately rambling) hundreds of years ago Michael approached her to carry out surveillance on Aziraphale while on her trips to earth and report back. This included evidence of Aziraphale meeting with Crowley. Which Michael was very interested in once they realised exactly who Crowley was. Michael then asked to increase the surveillance.</p><p>The pieces clicked together in Crowley’s brain. This was the angel that was responsible for Heaven finding out about him and Aziraphale, making things worse for Aziraphale! Crowley eventually learned of the ambush when Aziraphale let slip one day. How those bastards attacked his angel!</p><p>“Wait, you what?!?!” he snarled moving to leap off the couch before feeling a soft hand gently touching his to stop him. He briefly froze with the still unusual contact before yanking his hand away.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone! I was just doing as I was told, following orders form an ARCHANGEL. They said you meeting together was wrong, dishonourable, un-angelic, going against Heaven. I couldn’t help it!” Rionna lamented, hands moving frantically as she spoke.</p><p>“I understand dear” Aziraphale reassured with compassion flowing from his face. “May I ask how we have never managed to sense you over the years? Even now your ethereal essence is not that strong.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a neat trick” Crowley noted with an eyebrow arching over his glasses, not that he was impressed or curious at all!</p><p>“Oh, it’s not a trick really” Rionna paused, fiddling with her fingers and staring at her lap, trying to find the right words. “It’s more, one of my many quirks you might say. It’s just not that strong. Comes in handy though. Humans never see me without even trying not to be noticed, and works almost as good in Heaven which is great.” She looked almost shocked, as if she had said something she shouldn't have.</p><p>“I would say it’s quite the talent rather than a quirk” Aziraphale complimented.</p><p>Rionna hummed in response with a tight lipped smile, picking at her face. “Well without it I would never have been allowed to come down to earth. Never have the opportunity to see and experience all the wonderful things and creations, the beauty of nature, the animals. I love animals! Not a big fan of humans but find animals amazing” she stated matter of factly, getting lost in her thoughts. “Oh and chocolate! Chocolate is brilliant!” Rionna sighed wistfully.</p><p>“I can’t argue with that” Aziraphale chuckled.</p><p>Fuck, there’s two of them! That's all he needs Crowley thought. “This doesn’t explain why you’re here now” Crowley groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Right yeah” Rionna mumbled looking rather sheepish. Then going on to explain that after the failed apocalypse and “incident” with Aziraphale the surveillance was to stop, until two months ago. “It was going ok until a couple of days ago when Michael AND Gabriel approached me. Then Gabriel was telling me to start spying on the antichrist as well, and increase the surveillance again.”</p><p>“Adam!” Crowley cried, panic starting to bubble up him. “What does that bastard want with him? What does he want with Aziraphale, us!”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Rionna moaned, throwing her head in her hands. “I’m just your box standard, lowly angel with no title or anything from records. There’s no way two Archangels would tell me anything!”<br/>Crowley scrunched his face in annoyance thinking she was probably right, but still didn’t want to completely believe her……just in case.</p><p>“Since then I’ve been wrestling with myself trying to decide what to do.” She scraped her hand through her hair again, leaning back slightly coming out of her hunched position. “It all just seemed a bit off.”</p><p>“So” she started more determinedly straightening up. “I decided you both should know what was happening. And after spending most of the evening working up the courage I picked the lock to your shop, and well, here we are.”</p><p>Crowley sat trying to digest everything; this angel, why they would go against Michael and Gabriel by coming here. It must be a trap! His thoughts drifted back to the lock.</p><p>“Wait, you picked the lock?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and surprise.</p><p>Rionna explained since the “incident” Heaven had been micromanaging everyone, scrutinising every miracle. She decided to look up how to and pick a lock so Heaven wouldn't catch her coming to see them. Crowley did NOT have a small smirk growing because he was impressed with the angel’s craftiness.</p><p>“I hardly think breaking and entering is the part we should be concentrating on Crowley.” Aziraphale said primly, giving Crowley disapproving a look.</p><p>“Well” Aziraphale started, determinedly slapping his hands on his lap. “I believe the best course of action is we all go to Tadfield in the morning, to see if we can work out what Heaven is planning with Adam. And ourselves” He added more dolefully.</p><p>“Aziraphale, a word” Crowley demanded getting off the couch and storming off so they could talk in private. He did not trust this angel and told Aziraphale in no uncertain terms. And that there was NO WAY they were taking her to Tadfield!</p><p>“She’s probably lying!” he hissed through his teeth.</p><p>“I don’t believe so. I can feel it” Aziraphale replied firmly, head nodding in affirmation.</p><p>“So we’re just meant to trust her! The one who has spied on us for centuries! Take her to Tadfield and then what? Hm? And what if she manages to find out how we survived? What the fuck do we do about that?!”</p><p>“I’m not an idiot Crowley!” he snapped, eyes fiery “I’m not about to put us under any unnecessary risk. We will need to be cautious however we do need more information to work out what Heaven is planning. This is the best way to do it, working with her.”</p><p>Why was he always right?!</p><p>“We also need to make sure she is safe” Crowley started to open his mouth to retort but Aziraphale got in before he did. “Rionna has risked a lot coming here! And if she returns without the surveillance of Adam, well we both know how Heaven responds to angels disobeying.”</p><p>Crowley was back in Heaven, Gabriel sneering at who he thought was Aziraphale, the fire. He shook his head to chase away the memory.</p><p>“Fine!” he growled, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>“Perfect” Aziraphale brightened walking back towards Rionna. “Crowley will drive us to Tadfield at, say eight o’clock” he announced. Crowley snapped his head to Aziraphale scowling at him. He did not agree to that! Aziraphale turned giving him an innocent smile.</p><p>Rionna thanked him meekly, carefully tucking some hair behind an ear. "Do you mind if I browse until then? We have a while to wait and I adore books, and reading. I dont get much of a chance and you have such a lovely collection. I promise to be careful and not touch anything you don’t want me to” Rionna’s hands flew out in a submissive position again. “I’ll understand if you say no, its fine.”</p><p>Aziraphale practically beamed asking her what genre she preferred.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for bearing with my attempt of writing something! Also sorry for the massive amount of dialogue, wasn't sure how else I could get everything across. Again any writing advice/ criticism appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley stiffened more (if it was even possible) in disbelief. All this must be some sort of insane dream he was having! He must be passed out drunk on the couch at the bookshop and none of this was happening. There wasn’t some weird angel, they weren’t going to Tadfield and him and Aziraphale didn’t almost……. No it must be a dream!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a bit of Crowley confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in the Bentley was tense to say the least. Crowley was gripping the wheel to almost snapping point. His jaw set, scowling at the road and cars in front of him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this! Taking this stupid angel to Tadfield after everything they had done! And that Heaven was back at them not even a fucking year after Armageddon! He thought they would have a bit longer.</p><p>Crowley glanced at his angel next to him, eyes conveniently hidden by his glasses so Aziraphale wouldn’t know. He sat rigidly in the seat, fingers twisting on his lap and ring spinning round. Aziraphale was always nervous when Crowley was driving due to his apparently "erratic" driving. Though he would normally have at least gently scolded him by now. Crowley may have slowed down a bit, not for any reason in particular.</p><p>He couldn’t help but worry about his angel’s safety. What might happen to him because of his infuriatingly endearing trusting nature. Aziraphale and the other angel had spent hours awkwardly looking at and discussing his books. Neither of them sure how to take the situation. But they couldn’t stop themselves from enthusiastically submerging themselves in the books.</p><p>It was strange. Aziraphale was considered extremely unusual by the other angels because he immersed himself in what Earth and the humans had to offer. To say the Archangels looked down on him for it would be an understatement. And yet here was this angel who seemed to enjoy these things as well.</p><p>Crowley had moved his rear view mirror earlier to keep an eye on them (its not like he ever uses it anyway). She had spent the journey so far resting her arm on the window ledge, holding her head in her hand gazing out the window. If it wasn’t for the fact that she had complimented the Bentley at the start of the journey he would have reprimanded her for the utter disrespect!</p><p>Occasionally a hand would run through her hair or subtly pick at the skin on her face. He wondered if a miracle had been placed on the corporation at some point to stop it from bleeding. A human’s face would definitely have started bleeding by now.</p><p>At the moment her fingers were curled and pressed against her thin lips. Crowley caught the glint of a silver chain around her neck he never saw earlier while examining her. He realised she was playing with the chain and some sort of decoration or charm on it. Silver wasn’t Heaven’s standard colour as far as he knew.</p><p>“You said you were in records yeah?” Crowley asked with an eyebrow arching. He was curious about this angel now, they didn’t fit with upstairs.</p><p>Rionna jumped as if woken from a daydream to look at Crowley, quickly hiding the necklace down her top adding to Crowley's suspicions.</p><p>“Hem, yes” There was a touch of unease to her response.</p><p>“Records don’t usually come down here, do they?”</p><p>“Not really no. I research and record important events on Earth. That’s where my…… abilities come in handy.” Though she tried to hide it a pained expression floated over her face when trying to find a suitable word.</p><p>“You must have seen some incredible things.” Aziraphale considered, almost melancholy in tone.</p><p>“Yes, and pretty awful.”</p><p>“I’m sure.” He mused</p><p>“What you down for now then? Or are you here to just spy on us?” Crowley asked, lip curling. He received a frown from Aziraphale.</p><p>“Officially I’m here about the whole Brexit business. And unofficially, well….” She trailed off looking down at her fidgeting hands. Rionna explained there had to be an official assignment to cover for the orders from Michael so there would be no paper trail or unexplained trips.</p><p>Crowley humphed in response, and the Bentley turned silent again for a while. Despite his fast driving they were still a good bit away from Tadfield and Crowley couldn’t stand anymore silence. He turned on the CD player and the blasted thing started playing under pressure. Maybe silence was better!</p><p>"Oooh I like Queen!” a voice exclaimed from the back. Crowley couldn’t stop his eyebrows from shooting above his glasses. “Great band live.”</p><p>“You- You’ve seen them live!” Crowley choked out.</p><p>“At live aid. I was sent there and may have stuck around for longer than was necessary. Worth the lecture from the Archangels! That’s when I discovered I quite liked rock music.” Rionna recollected.</p><p>Crowley stiffened more (if it was even possible) in disbelief. All this must be some sort of insane dream he was having! He must be passed out drunk on the couch at the bookshop and none of this was happening. There wasn’t some weird angel, they weren’t going to Tadfield and him and Aziraphale didn’t almost……. No it must be a dream!</p><p>He pinched himself hard and was still in the Bentley. Aziraphale was commenting that he preferred classical music. To which the other angel responded that it was nice to listen to sometimes. They both agreed they hated electronic dance music. He would definitely need to watch this one!</p><hr/><p>They finally arrived at Anathema’s cottage. She came out to greet them as Crowley was parking the Bentley. Aziraphale had insisted they call ahead as it was “only polite”. Crowley braced himself for what was going to be a long morning before climbing out of the car.</p><p>Aziraphale grinned, saying hello and starting to walk down the path towards the cottage. Anathema replied a flat hello with a raised eyebrow and small smirk. Crowley sauntered after Aziraphale with Rionna lagging behind.</p><p>The next thing he knew there was a sudden pressure on the back of his legs knocking him over into the grass face first. After being briefly dazed Crowley realised what had happened. He flung himself onto his back to sit up and confront the stupid angel crouched next to him.</p><p>“What the fuck was that for!” he barked.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I tripped on the slab and couldn’t help it. Are you ok?”</p><p>“M’ fine!!” snarling as he hauled himself up. He noticed Aziraphale had an amused twinkle in his eyes and was biting back a laugh aggravating him even more.</p><p>“Are you alright dear?” Aziraphale gently enquired to the other angel.</p><p>“Nothing serious.” she declared cautiously standing up, grimacing at the graze that had appeared on her left hand. Aziraphale stepped towards her waving his hand over the wound. Rionna gave a puzzled thank you.</p><p>“If Heaven is monitoring all your miracles I didn’t think they would appreciate you healing yourself.”</p><p>Anathema coughed everyone back to reality. Then announced her and Newt were having a late breakfast in the back garden enjoying the lovely late spring morning if they wanted to join. Crowley was secretly grateful of this as he was NOT in the mood for trying to deal with the horseshoe over the cottage door. He could feel its energy from here.</p><p>They walked round to the small back garden to find a sleepy Newt sitting drinking tea at a table covered in toast, fruit, yogurt, croissants and pots of tea and coffee. Aziraphale beamed when he saw the spread causing Crowley to give a sly smile at his utter joy. Aziraphale accepted a tea expressing there was no need, while eyeing up the fresh croissants from the village bakery eagerly. What was it with him and French baking?.</p><p>Crowley grabbed a coffee watching Anathema analysing Rionna while Aziraphale joined in polite conversation with Newt. This’ll be interesting he thought with a smirk sitting in a corner of his mouth, knowing how sharp Anathema could be. She could probably tear this angel to shreds.</p><p>His phone pinged to let him know he had a text message. Once he pulled his phone out of his tight jeans he saw the text was from Adam saying he was on his way. Crowley may have used a demonic miracle to ensure Adam got a new mobile for his Christmas that conveniently had his number in it. Just in case Heaven or Hell ever gave him any trouble or something like this happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for bearing with my writing attempts! I know its not exactly the most exciting chapter but I promise we're getting close to going back to the almost moment between Crowley and Aziraphale.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley had a feeling in his gut this was going to be interesting! Or whatever it was that demons had that gave them that feeling. He could tell the square man making his way to the group of beings was definitely human</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT- I've tweaked the previous chapters a bit because I wasn't happy with how they were. Hopefully they're slightly better, not sure how to improve my style etc more but hey. </p><p>This chapter turned out a LOT longer than I anticipated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam strolled into the garden with dog trotting by his side, grabbing a slice of toast after saying hello to everyone. Luckily it was a Saturday so the kid was free. Aziraphale asked how he was getting on at High School to which Adam answered they liked homework more than his old School scrunching his nose.</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled responding that education and homework were important parts of life with affectionate conviction. Crowley could imagine him in a classroom, lapping up all the information. And being one of those kids that would remind the teacher they had homework if he were human.</p><p>Dog started yapping at Rionna who had managed to sink into the background while Aziraphale had been merrily chatting away to everyone. Adam told Dog to stop, giving her a bright smile.</p><p>“You must be the new angel.” he said walking towards Rionna “Hi, I’m Adam. Sorry about Dog.” Adam held out his hand for the angel to shake still smiling away.</p><p>Rionna visibly swallowed before cautiously taking his hand and croaking out “I’m Rionna.” Crowley didn’t think she would take his hand for a moment.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. If you don’t mind me sayin you don’t look much like an angel.” He stated cocking his head.</p><p>Rionna flinched with her eyes growing wider and wider by the second, sputtering almost inaudibly.</p><p>“I mean, no offence, but I didn’t think you’d get ginger angels. Thought it’d be more for demons considerin everyone who’s ginger is meant to be bad. Or was anyway. They used to burn ginger people thinking they were witches and wicked. We were learning about it in History.”</p><p>Rionna’s hand scrapped through her hair again and after a few attempts managed to tell Adam that it wasn’t common in Heaven, especially as dark as her’s.</p><p>“I believe it’s more of an urban myth that redheads are more ill-behaved. Well mostly anyway.” Ariraphale looked at Crowley raising his eyebrows disapprovingly. Crowley was quite proud to have been the cause this myth.</p><p>Adam shrugged his shoulders in response. “You’re also wearing more normal clothes and are a LOT younger looking. Does that mean you’re not as old as Gabriel and Aziraphale? Also what’s up with you all having different accents?”</p><p>Crowley was glad Adam hadn’t lost his childlike inquisitive side. Schools can be good at stamping that out of kids he considered. Not keen on them asking “inappropriate” and “irrelevant” questions, only on what they’re meant to learn about.</p><p>A small smile was curving at his mouth as he watched Aziraphale take in his clothes looking affronted.</p><p>Rionna grinned and did one of those amused nose exhales. It was the first time she looked relaxed since they got there. Crowley noticed there was a lightness to her eyes he hadn’t seen before.</p><p>“We don’t age.” she giggled, glancing at Aziraphale. “How we look and sound is just how we were created.” Then explained that she preferred modern clothing as it was more comfortable and practical.</p><p>Adam scrunched his mouth up after a moment, giving a facial expression that indicated he was mentally saying fair enough. Anathema wasn’t so convinced looking.</p><p>“He’s right though. Your aura is weaker than theirs, and different feeling.”</p><p>Rionna didn’t respond. Her feet shuffled on the grass while she bowed her head towards them. A hand reached to her face to pick at her skin again, before abruptly stopping as if her hand was suddenly aware of what it was doing.</p><p>Crowley tried to steer them all back to why they were there. Only so that they could get all this over with and get back to London. Not remotely because he wanted Rionna to feel less uncomfortable and felt a bit sorry for her!</p><p>She sheepishly explained her new orders to the group. Hands fidgeting with her clothers. Newt stared in disbelief while Anathema looked disgusted exclaiming it was creepy. Crowley couldnt help but agree with her for once.</p><p>Adam on the other hand seemed fine with the situation. “What d’you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were finally on the outskirts of London again after spending the rest of the morning watching Rionna taking pictures of Adam playing with the Them. Crowley did enjoy mucking about and causing mischief with the kids for a bit, though he’d never admit it.</p><p>As they zoomed towards the city centre conversation had started between the two angels regarding when Rionna would be there again and where they could meet.</p><p>“’ve got an idea.” Crowley piped up.</p><p>Soon after they were parking where they shouldn’t be close to St. James’ Park. Crowley slithered out the Bentley, turning to see Aziraphale looking befuddled then wandered off into the park.</p><p>“The park dear?” Aziraphale queried catching up to him.</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit……” Rionna trailed off following them both.</p><p>Crowley snapped round, leaning in close to her. “What? On the nose? Because you used to spy on us and probably did here!” voice full of venom.</p><p>I’m-” she tautly started before being interrupted by a barking scruffy dog bounding towards her.</p><p>Rionna turned round to face the dog as it jumped up placing its paws on her legs. “Toby!” she exclaimed with a widening grin ruffling the dog's ears. Then freezing, panic washing over her face before whispering “Oh no”</p><p>“Rionna!” a man in his mid-twenties called smiling, walking towards them.</p><p>Crowley had a feeling in his gut this was going to be interesting! Or whatever it was that demons had that gave them that feeling. He could tell the square man making his way to the group of beings was definitely human.</p><p>“Wh-What are you doing here?” Rionna asked taking a few steps forward to meet the man, voice tremulous.</p><p>One of the man’s eyebrows raised slightly, crease forming between the two as he wrinkled his nose. “Walking Toby of course.” Lifting his arm slightly to show the dog lead in his hands. “It’s FINALLY my long weekend off!”</p><p>“Right.” Rionna croaked.</p><p>Crowley noticed her usually frantic and expressive hands were now locked in front of her. On further examination he realised she was squeezing her hands tightly together.</p><p>“I’m presuming you’re working” he gestured to the shoulder bag dangling off Rionna.</p><p>She hummed in response, eyes darting in the direction of Crowley and Aziraphale.</p><p>A wide smirk covered Crowley’s face. He could sense a hint of lust and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on coming off the young man. The bloody human had a thing for the angel!</p><p>“Look” the man started, quieter than before. Obviously in an attempt of some privacy. With Crowley’s demonic powers it didn’t make a bit of a difference.</p><p>“I was wondering…………Have you got a pen and paper?”</p><p>“What? Um no……..”</p><p>“I do!” Crowley called to them, pulling a pen and notepad out of his too small jacket pocket he’d miracled. He strode towards them both handing it over to the man as his and the angel’s cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Thanks.” He nodded towards Crowley, scribbling away at the notepad.</p><p>Awkwardness radiated off the situation. He tore the top sheet of handing the pen and notepad back to Crowley before turning to Rionna again.</p><p>“I just thought, well, you’re always working when I see you, and your phone is broken… Well once you know when you’re free you could maybe give me a call.” He handed over the sheet of paper with a small smile.</p><p>Rionna stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper and could only muster an “Um” in response to the offering.</p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Come on Toby. See you later.” He walked off with the dog scampering after him who had sat very patiently watching the ducks as his master talked.</p><p>Rionna stood dumbfounded, still staring down at the piece of paper. “Wh- What was that?” she whispered.</p><p>“THAT was fucking priceless that was!” Crowley couldn’t help but grin, mischief spilling out of him. Aziraphale tutted.</p><p>“YOU!” Rionna whirled round on Crowley with a face so full of wrath it put Aziraphale’s to shame. He found himself stumbling a couple of steps back in attempt to create more distance between them, shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!” she screamed at him, voice shrill. Crowley was surprised she wasn’t drawing any attention to them.</p><p>She had closed the gap Crowley had made. Their faces would have been almost touching if she wasn’t so short in comparison. “Surely you must be able to work out that I’m not meant to interact with the humans unless absolutely necessary! Now he's expecting me to phone him!”</p><p>Her arms and hands were back to flying about again during her rant. “If Heaven found out about this on top of everything else I’d be worse than done for! Especially after all that Nephilim business, human interaction of any kind for an angel like me is a BIG no. I don’t want to think about what they’d do if they found out and thought I’d been fraternizing with a blinking human!”</p><p>Crowley’s eye twitched behind his glasses. He was back in the park just over 150 years ago. Rage and grief started bubbling up replacing the mischievousness. His hands attempted to form fists but his trousers were too tight.</p><p>Aziraphale swooped in gently placing his hands on Rionna’s shoulders, moving her back a couple of steps. “Who was he?” he asked softly. Bringing Crowley’s thoughts back to here and now.</p><p>“He’s a human I keep bumping into when I’m in London for some reason. Quite literally the first time” Huffing a laugh at the memory, thankfully calming down. “Eventually we started talking a bit when we saw each other, he’s quite nice really.” Rionna glanced down at her feet, a coy smile curling at her lips.</p><p>Aziraphale asked why he thought she was working, clearly puzzled by the situation. Rionna explained that he thought she was a photographer since she is often taking pictures. A low grumble escaped Crowley’s throat at the thought of being spied on.</p><p>“It’s weird, he’s the only human that’s EVER been immune to me and my powers. Or whatever you want to call my invisableness.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say he was immune exactly.” Crowley teased sounding predatory. Mischief taking over again. The situation was far too easy. The comment washed over Rionna but Aziraphale gave him a warning look.</p><p>“Wait, neither of you noticed anything about him did you?” the words stumbled out of her, as if they couldn’t get out quick enough. “Not being able to work out why is driving me mad!”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s what’s driving you mad?” A grin covered Crowley’s face, eyebrows wiggling over his glasses.</p><p>“Crowley if you don’t start behaving I will smite you myself!” Aziraphale scolded.</p><p>Crowley dipped his head sniggering away. Swinging on his heels like when a child has done something naughty and trying not to show how pleased they are with themselves.</p><p>Aziraphale turned his attention back to Rionna, steeling himself before answering no to her question. Then continued to reassure her they certainly weren’t going to be speaking to Heaven any time soon so there was no need to worry. He seemed to emit calmness and comfort.</p><p>“Sorry for frightening you Crowley.” Rionna mumbled.</p><p>“You didn’t frighten me!” Crowley snarled. “Anyway you need to stop always apologising, especially to a demon!” scrunching his nose as if he could smell something awful.</p><p>“Maybe it’s true what humans say about redheads and having a temper ay?”</p><p>Was the angel actually making a joke with him?</p><p>“Well, I better get going.” Rionna said rather despondently. “I should be back on Tuesday morning to check on progress with Brexit. When would you like to meet?” she asked wringing her hands.</p><p>Aziraphale suggested 3 o’clock to allow her to do her other work. This would convieniently also allow Aziraphale to have some lunch if he fancied Crowley thought.</p><p>“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you then. And thank you” She pointedly looked at them both before adding “to both of you” then disappeared with a small pop.</p><p>“Don’t thank me either.” Crowley grumbled. “She’s….. different.”</p><p>“Hmm, sweet though. Oh Crowley did you really have to torment her so!” Aziraphale huffed turning to face Crowley, rolling his bright blue eyes.</p><p>“Come oonnnn! After everything she contributed to it was the least I could do. Besides I wasn’t about to miss such a perfect opportunity. S' not my fault you angels are all too dense to notice when someone has feelings for you!”</p><p>Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! This was the first time they had been alone and pretty normal since their, well, and he’d screwed it up. Like always. His corporation’s heart felt like it would explode out of his chest and crumble in on itself all in once.</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened slightly as his face grew taut. “Yes, well. It’s been quite a day. I think I’ll just head back to my bookshop now.”</p><p>“R-right. D’you want a lift?” Crowley’s mouth was so dry he was surprised anything coherent managed to make it out.</p><p>“No thank you. I think I would like to walk. Goodbye Crowley.” Aziraphale answered tonelessly before heading towards the gates.</p><p>“I’ll see you later then?”</p><p>Aziraphale gave a non-committed hum of a response walking further and further away from Crowley.</p><p>“Bye” he wobbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Though it used to infuriate me when I was enjoying something I now completely understand why people sometimes abandon their writing projects. I cant get this to turn out how I imagined it for some reason and am losing interest in it. I'm probably too stubborn to leave it. Especially with all the free time I have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley’s mouth went dry. Knots formed in his stomach as his jaw locked in place and breathing became rapid. This was where Aziraphale was going to reject him. Say it was all a drunken mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley transported himself back to his flat. The Bentley would find its own way home. He couldn’t stop shaking with countless emotions swirling around inside him. How could he have been so stupid?!?!</p><p>Collapsing into his throne, legs finally giving way, he removed his glasses and wiped away the tears that were daring to form in his completely serpentine eyes. He was NOT going to cry over this!</p><p>“AAAARRGH!!!!!!!!!!!” Crowley tipped the desk over, spilling everything all over the floor. The plants started cowering in response to hearing the commotion. Perhaps screaming at them would help. “WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?!” Crowley roared, thundering though to the plant room, fists clenched. “S not like YOUR perfectly good situation with your angel has been fucked up!”</p><p>“It was going ssso well! Then that bloody angel had to turn up and ruin everything. Why can’t Heaven leave us alone!?” The last part directed more upwards than to the plants. Mentally adding “and getting between us”.</p><p>“We almost….. And now he can’t even stand to be near me! Had to open my big FUCKING mouth!” Crowley paused, choking on his rage and self-loathing.</p><p>“We could put it down to being drunk. Fine, yeah that’d be fine. Blame it on the booze. If he wants to say that it’d be fine. Can go back to normal!” The thought of it crushed him. They had been far drunker in the past than they were last night. Getting a glimpse of what he had wanted for so long, for it to be snatched away was excruciating.</p><p>He almost wished it didn’t happen. Almost. Once he calmed down he could maybe use his vivid imagination to pretend things had ended differently. It would take a while for the sting to fade for him to be able to do that.</p><p>“Why couldn’t we just be left alone?” Crowley sighed upwards. As usual there was not even a hint of a response. And he didn’t feel any better, despite the plants now trembling.</p><p>He considered sleeping, though over the past few months it hadn’t been as relaxing and helpful to sleep. He never used to dream. Since Armagedidn’t that had changed. When he tried to sleep he often woke shivering in a cold sweat.</p><p>The bookshop would be on fire again, though with Hellfire and Aziraphale trapped inside. No matter what Crowley tried he could never save Aziraphale as he cried out to him for help. The Archangels would stand across the road watching. Gabriel with his sickeningly sweet smile.</p><p>Sometimes if Crowley passed out drunk he wouldn’t have nightmares, sometimes it made them worse.</p><p>“Screw it.” Crowley marched to his almost unused kitchen. He snatched a bottled of Whiskey before plonking down on the couch and taking a large swig straight from the bottle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Crowley. Crowley!”</em>
</p><p>Crowley didn’t think he was dreaming. He couldn’t see anything. Or smell smoke. He could however feel a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder. Along with a general fuzziness and sharp pain forming in his head.</p><p>“Crowley! You need to wake up!” the voice was a lot clearer, firmer and definitely too loud!</p><p>“Aziraphale?” Crowley shot up to sit properly on the couch realising the angel was in his flat. Instantly regretting the quick movement and placing a hand to his head. The dazzling light streaming into the room from the large windows reminded him he was unfortunately not wearing his glasses.</p><p>“Oh goodness! How much did you drink?” squinting Crowley could see a fluttering Aziraphale eyeing all the bottles scattered around him. The last thing he wanted was Aziraphale to see him in this state.</p><p>“What you doing here angel” Crowley grumbled “’n keep the volume down.”</p><p>There was an abrupt, uncomfortable, pulling sensation running through his corporation. His headache gradually improved as the alcohol drained from his system. He realised Aziraphale was sobering him up and curing his hangover. In his awful state Crowley had forgotten he could do that himself.</p><p>“Better?” a soft, endearing voice asked. Crowley grunted in response. Not enough time had passed for Aziraphale’s quick exit the last time they spoke for it to be less painful. Not that he was going to let he angel know that! He was perfectly fine!</p><p>“You never answered my question.” Crowley stood up to test his wobbly legs, casually walking to the window checking his fancy watch. Not because he wasn’t wearing his glasses and didn’t want the angel to possibly see any expressions that may escape from his face. “S only Monday.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t answer my calls.” Aziraphale huffed “I needed to speak to you about something important so I came to find you.”</p><p>Crowley’s mouth went dry. Knots formed in his stomach as his jaw locked in place, breathing becoming rapid. This was where Aziraphale was going to reject him. Say it was all a drunken mistake. The thought of bringing the idea up himself crossed his mind but he couldn’t lie.</p><p>He tried to make a questionable hum as there was no chance his mouth would be able to form any letters. Never mind anything that would make any sense. It turned out to be more of a squeak.</p><p>“It’s about our problem from the other day.” Crowley’s stomach churned. He was calling their almost moment a "problem"?</p><p>“I received a note from Rionna saying we need to meet her in the park as soon as possible.”</p><p>Crowley steadily turned round to face Aziraphale. “You-you didn’t want to talk about anything else? He stumbled out for some unknown reason.</p><p>“No.” Aziraphale swallowed. “Wh-what else would I wish to discuss?” his voice would have sounded confused to anyone, apart from Crowley.</p><p>Crowley could feel the blood drain from him as the room spun under his feet. He hoped his wobble would look like his usual serpentine sway. If he thought blaming it on the alcohol would be bad, he was sorely mistaken. The angel outright ignoring everything, again, felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest.</p><p>He had thought they had made some progress. If not romantically then at least in their friendship. In with being able to be more honest and relaxed with each other. Aziraphale blatantly denying they almost kissed was worse than anything he had endured in Hell.</p><p>Crowley realised he’d been staring at Aziraphale for far too long as the bastard’s eyes twitched and glinted with worry. He managed to grate out a "nothing" while snapping his fingers causing a jacket and pair of glasses to suddenly appear on him.</p><p>"Right. Best get going then.” Crowley slinked past the angel, shakily collecting his keys for the Bentley. He noticed Aziraphale wasn’t following him. The angel seemed frozen to the spot. “C’mon then.”</p><p>Aziraphale woke from his trance, hands twirling together as he made his way out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully I managed to get across Crowley's pain and torment ok. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Concern was carved on her face yet her eyes were blank, as if she were in a trance, her own world. So much so she didn’t realise Crowley and Aziraphale were approaching her until they were standing next to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's hitting the fan!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley and Aziraphale arrived at the park to find it busy with people and young families enjoying the warm weather. Children were running about playing and laughing. Adults cheerfully talking with each other. Teenagers taking selfies, catching up and beginning work on their summer tan.</p><p>Life seemed to be blissfully going on despite all that Crowley wanted to do was drink himself silly, again, and curl into a ball of self-pity.</p><p>Rionna was pacing on the path, fidgeting and playing with her necklace. Shoulder bag and jacket abandoned on their bench. She had changed her top and cardigan to a more fitted sky blue t-shirt and white cardigan with cropped sleeves and black stars on it.</p><p>Crowley couldn’t understand this angel (not that he understood angels anyway), but this one was extremely odd. She seemed to change her clothes like humans did, practically daily. Even Crowley who changed his appearance and style regularly with the times and was permanently stationed on earth didn’t do that.</p><p>Concern was carved on her face yet her eyes were blank, as if she were in a trance, her own world. So much so she didn’t realise Crowley and Aziraphale were approaching her until they were standing next to her.</p><p>Aziraphale cleared his throat before softly speaking. “Rionna?”</p><p>Her head snapped towards them, hand dropping from her necklace as if it burned. The necklace not making it back down her t-shirt, to it's hiding place. Aziraphale’s attempt not to surprise her obviously failed as Crowley was reminded of a deer in headlights.</p><p>“Apologies dear. I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you quite alright?”</p><p>“Ithinkthey’regoingafterAdam.” Rionna whispered.</p><p>“Wait what?” Crowley hoarsely exclaimed. Begging he caught it wrong.</p><p>Rionna closed her eyes taking a deep breath before repeating herself more slowly.</p><p>“What makes you think they’re after Adam?” Crowley’s pulse raced as his mouth turned dry, voice taut.</p><p>Internally Crowley began to freak out, he couldn’t afford to just now. He pushed aside his freak out until later so he could find out what was going on and protect Adam. Fortunately he was well practised at this skill due to having meetings with Hell. And time spent with Aziraphale over the years.</p><p>Rionna explained when she went to hand in her special reports to Michael she was unexpectedly also faced with Gabriel, Uriel and Sandalphon. How they were extremely eager to know what information she had on Adam. Particularly if he had any powers.</p><p>“He’s obviously still got some powers. You must be able to sense it.” Rionna bowed her head, staring at her fidgeting hands in front of her. “I couldn’t lie to them. Angels can’t lie! And they were all standing there. Watching me. They would have known.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s face fleetingly scrunched into a pained expression. “I understand how…….. intimidating they can be.”</p><p>Rionna lifted her head slightly towards Aziraphale. The corner of her mouth twitched into a half-smile, though her eyes remained distressed, crinkling at the edges. Her gaze returned to her hands.</p><p>“They said something about their “plan might work” and that they’d “have to move quickly” or something.” Rionna took another deep breath before mumbling “They also wanted to know how much contact you both have with Adam. So I told them some.”</p><p>“I’ve put him in danger. I’ve put you BOTH in danger.” Her voice trembled as she slowly lifted her head to finally look at them properly. Eyes full of grief and disappointment as she bit her lip. “I- I had sneak away to come and warn you. He’s just a child. I don’t know what they’re planning but I don’t think its rig-”</p><p>Rionna cut herself off before she could finish the sentence. She started to shake, her voice gradually breaking. “And neither’s this. Me being here. I can’t do this. I don’t know what to do! I don’t understand anymore! I don’t…” Rionna’s hands came up to cover her face as she broke.</p><p>Aziraphale cautiously moved closer to Rionna. Reaching out to place his hands on her arms, thumbs gently rubbing to give comfort. His eyes were on the brink of overflowing as he swallowed heavily. Crowley knew he was remembering his own crisis not that long ago. The wounds left from those few days still fresh. For both of them.</p><p>Crowley stood rigid, watching everything unfold. Expression stone cold. “We need to get to Tadfield.”</p><p>“I- I need to get back to Heaven. Before they notice I’m gone.” Rionna whirled round snatching her jacket and bag. Her necklace glinted as it caught the sunlight. Crowley saw it was a tarnished silver singular feathered wing.</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s wise dear.” Aziraphale cautioned, voice brimming with empathy and sorrow.</p><p>“Why? I should be there, not here. I shouldn’t be talking to you.”</p><p>Crowley swallowed down his anger at Heaven’s brainwashing, his memories of the bandstand swimming around his head. “If miracles and movements are monitored as closely as you say they probably know you’re here. And sent a message to Aziraphale. They could be waiting for you.”</p><p>Rionna paled until she was practically translucent, bag and jacket dropping to the ground with a thud. “What have I done? She whispered. “They’ll know I disobeyed them. Disobeyed God’s plan with Adam.” Her eyes wide with terror snapped to Aziraphale. “Like you.”</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale both knew what she meant. Even if she didn't fully know herself. What was probably coming. Crowley more so due to the body swap.</p><p>Crowley sighed after a painfully long pause. “We need to go.”</p><p>Aziraphale turned to Crowley, face crinkled and looking conflicted. He clearly understood they were short of time to prepare for whatever Heaven were doing. But he didn’t want to rush Rionna. He wanted to help her like the kind and caring angel he was.</p><p>“I’m sorry. He’s right, we do need to get on.” Aziraphale’s voice dripped with comfort as he placed his hands on Rionna’s shoulders to guide her away. Her bag and jacket disappeared with a pop, presumably into the Bentley.</p><p>Crowley marched back to the Bentley, wrangling his phone out of his jean pocket to call Adam. There was no answer.</p><p>“Shit!” He clambered into the Bentley, slamming the door behind him as the angels despondently followed. “I thought kids are meant to be addicted to their phones!”</p><p>He made his phone call Anathema as he sped off, heading out of the city centre. Once she eventually answered Crowley cut in before she even had a chance to take a breath. “Where’s Adam?”</p><p>“Hello Crowley.” She replied shortly. “How am I supposed to know?”</p><p>“Find him and make sure he’s safe!” He growled. “Stay with him ‘till we get there. And text me where you are.” Crowley commanded, cutting the call before Anathema could respond. Narrowly missing a bus causing Aziraphale to wince as he grabbed the door handle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, this part went on longer than planned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four bolts of lightning hit the ground in quick succession a few meters away from where they were all standing. Crowley sneered at the Angels, sorely tempted to take the few strides it would take to reach them and rip their heads off.</p><p>“Hello everyone.” Michael greeted coolly.</p><p>“Looks like the whole gang’s here. Nice to see you Aziraphale, Crowley.” Gabriel said with his customary shit-eating grin. “And Adam, just the boy we wanted to see.” Crowley protectively moved in front of Adam to stand between him and the angels.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Managed to make myself write another chapter for this thing. Think there will be one more chapter to finish it (thank goodness) which I have started so shouldn't be as long between chapters this time if anyone is still interested.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Crowley thought their first car ride to Tadfield was tense and painfully silent, he was wrong. His heart was rioting in his chest. Crowley was using all his will to stop it from exploding, and to get to Tadfield as soon as yesterday. The Bentley speed faster than it had ever before and it still wasn’t fast enough.</p><p>Aziraphale sat occasionally muttering to himself and spinning his ring. If it wasn’t protected by a miracle the thing would have worn away to nothing years ago. Rionna was doing something similar with her necklace, her face didn’t have a pained expression though. She sat drooping in the back seat and looked empty as she fiddled with her necklace in small movements.</p><p>Crowley couldn’t help but feel for her, despite what she has was involved in, he had some understanding of what she was going through. The internal war she would be having with herself. Her thoughts and questions changing and twisting into something alarming and inexplicable. And more deeply, the terror and dread of not knowing what would happen to you. Knowing it would be the end of everything you knew.</p><p>He had to get out of his thoughts and memories of the war, his fall, Armageddon, and what Heaven’s plan with Adam could be. He had to get out of his head. Driving in the Bentley with Aziraphale and Rionna reduced his options of coping mechanisms. He would have to go for distraction then.</p><p>“So.” Crowley croaked, causing Aziraphale to jump. He cleared his throat before continuing in an attempt to sound less strained and stressed. “Where did you get that necklace Rionna?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, a human dropped it about fifty years ago. There was something strange about her. When I tried to return it she said I could keep it.” She spoke softly, emotionless, her face still lost looking.</p><p>“We’re not meant to have Earthly possessions,” Rionna took a long, shaky breath before continuing, “I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”</p><p>From the corner of Crowley’s eye he could see Aziraphale had closed his eyes and was biting his lip. He knew how hard all this would be for his angel as well. The similar circumstances of his own rebellion against Heaven during Armageddon and impending demise for it was too close for comfort to Rionna’s.</p><p>Since that day Aziraphale had realised that Heaven could be wrong, how unhealthy their approaches (and the way they treated him) could be, and was slowly coming to terms with that. But nine months was not long enough for that wound to be torn at so violently again.</p><p>Crowley’s phone pinged signalling a text from Anathema. He reached to grab it, causing the Bentley to swerve and miraculously not hit a squirrel. Adam and his friends were safe and playing football on the green.</p><p>Crowley let out a sigh of relief. At least there was something positive about this whole ordeal, it was probably unlikely to last long he thought. He pushed the Bentley further, past it’s breaking point knowing it wouldn’t dare doing anything he didn’t want it to.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Bentley screeched to a halt in the centre of Tadfield. Everyone leapt out of the abandoned car and walked down the street in the direction of the green. Crowley turned the corner and could reassuringly see Anathema, Newt, the Them and Dog near the middle of the Green.</p><p>A voice spoke from behind them saying Rionna’s name. Crowley whirled his head round expecting to find the Archangels standing there smugly, instead the man from the park was there looking stunned.</p><p>“You. What are you doing here?” Rionna shrieked.</p><p>“I-I was visiting my Gran.” The mad gestured to one of the cottages overlooking the Green.</p><p>“Of course! OF COURSE your Gran lives in Tadfield! And you’d be here now! Seriously what’s so different about you?! Why do we keep meeting?!” Rionna was hysterical, arms waving about madly as she shouted at no one in particular.</p><p>Her hands covered her face as she tried to compose herself again. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled “it’s been……an interesting day.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Are you alright? Can I help?”</p><p>Crowley groaned at the ill-timed sweetness. “When you’re both done flirting we need to get to Adam.”</p><p>Rionna shot him another discorporating worthy look before turning back to the man. “You could say it’s a bit of a family crisis. I’ve got to go.” She stormed past Crowley with a scowl spitting “Feck off!” at him, heading towards the group of people, who had started making their way to the group of beings.</p><p>Crowley paused, looking toward Aziraphale with his eyebrows shooting above his glasses. He hadn’t expected such a sharp retaliation from the angel. Aziraphale gave a sly, superior smile in return and a look in his eyes saying "Well done Rionna" and“You deserved that”. Crowley knew he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, Aziraphale. What’s wrong?” Adam asked as the two groups met.</p><p>“I’m afraid Heaven has something planned for you young man.”</p><p>“N they’re probably onto us so might be pushing that plan forward.”</p><p>Four bolts of well timed lightning hit the ground in quick succession a few meters away from where they were all standing. Crowley sneered at the Angels, sorely tempted to take the few strides it would take to reach them and rip their heads off.</p><p>“Hello everyone.” Michael greeted coolly.</p><p>“Looks like the whole gang’s here. Nice to see you Aziraphale, Crowley.” Gabriel said with his customary fake shit-eating grin. “And Adam, just the boy we wanted to see.” Crowley protectively moved in front of Adam to stand between him and the angels.</p><p>Park man was unexpectedly coming up beside Rionna. “Is everyone ok? I saw the lightning forks hitingt the ground.”</p><p>“Who is this?” Sandalphon asked, looking disgusted.</p><p>Rionna blurted out from somewhere behind Crowley he was no one, just a human.</p><p>“Ah Rionna. We thought you would be with these two.” Michel stated with a honeyed voice like they hadn’t already noticed her.</p><p>“Yes, been keeping bad company and defying Heaven have we?” Uriel leered causing Rionna to shrink.</p><p>Aziraphale stepped forward to stand beside Crowley creating a barrier between Rionna and the Angels as well. “That could be up for debate Uriel. However both Adam and Rionna are under our protection, and you will not be talking to them, nor doing anything to them any time soon.”</p><p>Crowley smirked as pride swelled through him for his angel for managing to stand up to those gits. He knew how hard it would have been for him. “Yeah, so skip back to Heaven like good little angels and leave them alone!”</p><p>Gabriel levelled Crowley with the same glare he did when he tried to burn him/Aziraphale with Hellfire. “Oh I don’t need to talk to or do anything to Adam to start Armageddon again.” He pulled a small book out from his pocket and flicked through it looking for the page he needed.</p><p>Gabriel cleared his throat before starting to speak in an ancient language Crowley could no longer understand. Dog started barking from behind Crowley.</p><p>“Adam!”</p><p>The Them crowded around Adam as his face went slack, eyes glowing red. His remnant powers were being woken and brought to the surface. The angels stood grinning like madmen.</p><p>“Stop! Stop it!” Crowley snarled at Gabriel with no effect. He continued to ominously recite the incantation.</p><p>“Adam, can you hear us?” Brian asked with no answer.</p><p>“Adam stop! Please. You don’t want this remember!” Pepper cried, cautiously placing a hand on his arm.</p><p>Adam’s head snapped to look at the hand touching him. “Don’t. Want. This.” he grated out, voice somehow sounding close and far away at the same time.</p><p>“Yes! We like things how they are. We like having different gangs. And we can make things better our own way.” Pepper was smiling and for once speaking softly.</p><p>The power build up drained away and Adam, slowly he returned to his normal self.</p><p>“NO!” Uriel screamed. Stopping Gabriel in his tracks and realising the incantation had stopped working.</p><p>“You will start Armageddon.” He spat at Adam with a snap of the book.</p><p>“I’ll never do it. You can’t make me.”</p><p>“We shall see.”</p><p>“The question is, what do we do with the traitor?” Michael’s voice was full of malice as she gave a sly sideways glance to Rionna.</p><p>"Need I remind you Rionna is under our protection and will not be returning to Heaven with you. She belongs here.” Aziraphale admonished, only quavering slightly as he said “returning to Heaven”.</p><p>“Hm. There are ways to deal with an angel from afar.” Michael arched an eyebrow in consideration as the other angels gave an all knowing grin. “You never fitted in in Heaven anyway.”</p><p>“This isn’t over.” Gabriel resounded. There were four bolts of lightning blinding everyone for a moment, then the Archangels were gone.</p><p>The group stood frozen for what felt like a millennia, except it couldn’t have been more than a minute. Waiting on the next disaster or attack to strike. Nothing happened.</p><p>“Sooo…… are we safe now?” Newt queried shakily.</p><p>“I believe so. For now, yes.” Azirpahale sounded on edge as he spoke, face full of nerves. As if he remembered himself he jumped and changed to radiate concern as he asked Adam how he felt.</p><p>“I’m alright. ‘S not like I haven’t done it before.” Adam gave a cheeky grin. “It was easier to control this time. Didn’t feel as strong or something. Not sure it would’ve worked anyway.”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt.” Park man said causing everyone to turn and look at the newcomer to the Armageddon prevention gang. Crowley had forgotten he was there. “But can someone tell me what the Hell is going on?!” The group stared at him speechless. How were you meant to explain that Armageddon had been stopped for a second time?</p><p>“Um, well, you see, it’s quite a long and complex story.” Aziraphale stammered. “A long, long time ago-”</p><p>“Angel don’t start with that again.” Crowley groaned, pulling his hand over his face.</p><p>“Do you feel that?” Rionna asked changing the thread of conversation.</p><p>“Feel what?” Crowley responded after reaching out with his senses and not finding anything concerning.</p><p>“That, power or something. It’s all…..tingly.” She stood looking down at her feet or the ground.</p><p>Aziraphale shot a worried glance in Crowley’s direction. “No.”</p><p>Rionna collapsed onto her knees, clutching herself and crying out in agony before anyone could blink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, sorry for it being so dialogy. Wasn't sure how to do it another way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“AARGH!!!!”</p><p>“Rionna! What’s wrong?” Park man crouched beside her, reaching out a hand to place on her shoulder, then deciding against it.</p><p>Rionna unfurled herself a little as the pain eased, staring at her hands, “No. Nononono, NO!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know I said the next chapter wouldn't far off but I had a bit of an issue. On the 31st of June I finished the chapter and thought right I'll edit and post it tomorrow with a fresh head. Went to close my laptop that night before going to bed and the screen snapped of!!!! I had a Crowley and Bentley explosion moment with my laptop of seven years that has been through a lot with me :'( Due to covid causing problems getting a part to fix it a new laptop a month later it is.<br/>I also grossly underestimated how much of this fic I thought was left so definitely one more chapter after this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AARGH!!!!”</p><p>“Rionna! What’s wrong?” Park man crouched beside her, reaching out a hand to place on her shoulder, then deciding against it.</p><p>Rionna unfurled herself a little as the pain eased, staring at her hands, “No. Nononono, NO!” As her voice cracked on the last “no” the realisation of what was happening hit Crowley with such force he staggered.</p><p>“Everybody get back!!!” Crowley roared, lunging toward Rionna and toppling Park man out of the way. He knelt in front of her and said her name with a gentleness that was usually reserved for small children and a different angel.</p><p>Her head remained bowed, staring at her shaking hands as she whispered, “No, please no,” then let out an ear piercing scream as wings burst out from her back.</p><p>Angel wings were usually dazzlingly white and flawless (if not sometimes a bit unkempt looking, namely Aziraphale’s). Rionna’s were still white and dazzlingly bright, however they were curiously freckled with sparkling copper, like her skin. Her wings crumpled to the ground, Rionna gasping as the pain seemed to recede.</p><p>“Rionna, look at me- just breathe, ok?” Crowley whispered removing his glasses and taking hold of her hands. Slowly, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her face was tear stained, eyes full of despair and pain. Crowley felt as though his insides were going to meet the outside world. “You’ll be alright. It’ll be ok.”</p><p>“No it won’t.” Rionna trembled, shaking her head.</p><p>Crowley was convinced he heard his heart crack from within his chest. He knew she was right. There was nothing he could do to help the situation, help her, never mind stop it. There was nothing he, or anyone could say to help comfort her. His platitudes won’t help, no words could ever bring comfort to this.</p><p>Aziraphale had at some point edged closer to them and caught Crowley’s eye. He stood rigidly with his hands clasped. Tears gently rolled down his face as he stared at Crowley in understanding. He gave him a slight nod, encouraging him to continue.</p><p>Crowley turned himself back to Rionna, swallowing down the tight lump in his throat before speaking. “You never know. You might get lucky, like me.” He couldn’t help but shoot a glance at Aziraphale, the stupid soft touch that he was deep down.</p><p>Rionna let out another blood curdling cry, writhing in pain. She flopped onto her side on the ground, losing consciousness. Her wings grew brighter for a millisecond before fading away to nothing.</p><p>Then, nothing happened. She didn’t fade away. The ground didn’t swallow her up. Flames didn’t engulf her. A hoard of demons didn’t come to get her. She didn’t grow fangs, or talons, or scales, or an animal on her head. She didn’t begin to ooze blackness. She remained lifeless in a heap on the grass. The eerie silence excruciating.</p><p>Crowley remained kneeling, his knees fixed to the soft grass, waiting for something to happen. What, he didn’t know, but this couldn’t be the end of it. Something bad had to happen. Well, something else bad.</p><p>He couldn’t stop staring at Rionna. His hands gripped his thighs, sharper than usual nails piercing through his jeans, puncturing his skin. The pain wasn’t helping to distract him from his thoughts and memories. He HAD to stay focused, in the here and now so he could deal with what was coming. For everyone’s sake.</p><p>Crowley thought he saw one of Rionna’s fingers twitch, but nothing followed. It was so small it was probably just his wired imagination. He reached to retrieve his glasses and put them back on in an attempt to ready himself, like putting on his armour. Thankfully they were a lot more comfortable than his armour from his time in Wessex.</p><p>A loud gasp followed by a wince came from the bundle on the ground next to him. Crowley whipped his head to look back at Rionna. She was breathing. Her chest was rising and falling with unsteady breaths, but she was BREATHING!!! Bit weird considering angels and demons didn’t exactly need to but hey. Crowley would take it!</p><p>“Rionna?” Park man questioned in a shaky voice from somewhere behind Crowley.</p><p>She responded with a low hum, slowly shifting her limbs into a position to haul herself up. Eyes fluttering.</p><p>“Oh, there’s no need to rush. Take your time.” Aziraphale fussed coming over to help, placing strong arms around hers.</p><p>“Am fine.” Rionna mumbled, shakily attempting to stand. Crowley shot up once his brain caught up with what was happening, stepping back a bit to give her space.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Park man asked, edging closer.</p><p>“I’m fine…..” Rionna swayed, falling backwards into Aziraphale’s waiting arms who was cautiously hovering over her. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure you feel fine?” Aziraphale arched an eyebrow as he eased her back onto her feet.</p><p>“M-hm. I feel a bit… swirly? And queasy, I think. But yeah,” she huffed a laugh as a smile grew on her face, “I’m fine!” Then began to laugh.</p><p>“Um, did you hit your head or something when you fell?” Park man asked with his eyes wide. Crowley thought he was handling everything pretty well considering.</p><p>“No its just, it all makes sense. EVERYTHING makes sense! Why I never “fit in” in Heaven. Why I was different. She made me human! I’m human now! I never belonged there.” Rionna looked frenzied as she spoke, excitedly waving her arms around.</p><p>She focussed on Park man, the first time she properly focused on anything since she regained consciousness. “And you. Andy. YOU make sense now!” So Park man has a name.</p><p>“I finally know why you could see me! We’re erm, what would you call it?” Rionna raised a hand to her head like when Winnie the Pooh is trying to think of something (not that Crowley had ever seen Winnie the Pooh). “Oh, soulmates that’s it! And we’ll be re-incarnated all the time so Heaven and Hell can never get us. Aaand I better stop there…..” Rionna scrunched her eyes apologetically and became awkward looking, hands calming and falling to her side. “It’s all a lot to take in for someone, never mind with, well, that on top as well. Sorry.”</p><p><strike>Park man</strike> Andy stood stock still, eyes impossibly wide. After a few beats he swallowed, face changing to look less petrified. “So…” he croaked and cleared his throat “you’re an angel?”</p><p>“Well, ex-angel now I suppose.”</p><p>A sly, cheeky grin spread across his face. “Nah, you’ll always be an angel to me anyway.”</p><p>Rionna groaned, “Yeah, definitely feeling queasy.”</p><p>One of the children made a retching nose from somewhere behind Crowley, he would put his money on Pepper. “You’re not the only one.” he mumbled, not expecting anyone to hear him.</p><p>Rionna looked at Crowley, her now hazel eyes full of emotion causing Crowley’s stomach to flip. “You.” She whispered stepping towards him. “You came to help me.”</p><p>“Um, yeah.” Crowley cocked his hip to try and look casual, grateful for the foresight of putting his glasses back on. The way Rionna looked at him was as if she could see right through his corporation and was looking straight at his soul. Or whatever demons have.</p><p>“Sorry, you probably won’t like this.” Rionna grimaced.</p><p>“What have I said about apologising to- Ngk” Rionna’s arms found their way around Crowley’s back and her face pressed up against his torso. Was she hugging him?!</p><p>“Thank you.” She mumbled. Crowley felt her words vibrate through his chest.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged, probably by Warlock when he was his Nanny. Or thanked so sincerely by someone that wasn’t Aziraphale. His arms seemed to move onto Rionna’s shoulders, half reciprocating the hug. “’N what have I said about thanking me?” He rebuked with a soft smirk on his face.</p><p>Rionna pulled herself away with a warm smile glowing on her face. The usual unease and anxiety written on her face had disappeared and been replaced by a lightness and contentedness. For a few minutes anyway.</p><p>“Wait! I’m human now. I’m going to need things, and I don’t have any powers anymore. What am I going to do?! I’ll need food, clothes, somewhere to live. I’ll need money for that. Am going to have to get a job. I don’t even know how to do human jobs! And I’ll need paperwork and a backstory for that and-”</p><p>“Stop freaking out before you give yourself a heart attack and die before you even get a chance to be human.” Crowley but in pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Crowley and I are somewhat experts at pretending to be human and starting over in new places etcetera. We can help you get on your feet.”</p><p><em>Some more than others </em>Crowley mentally added. “Plus you’re looking at the guy who invented new identities and fake ID’s,” Crowley proudly pointed his thumb at himself, “I know a few people who can get you sorted.”</p><p>“Than-” Rionna stopped herself before finishing after receiving a warning sneer from Crowley. “That would be very helpful of you both.”</p><p>Andy cleared his throat turning everyone’s attention back to him. “I erm, well, you don’t have to, there’s no pressure. My flatmate recently moved out and I haven’t got a new one yet.” His eyes darted about, looking anywhere apart from at Rionna. “So I’ve erm, got a spare room if you want it.”</p><p>“Oh. I, um, I wouldn’t want to impose.”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“It’d be an awful lot of trouble for you.”</p><p>“I’ve probably had worse flatmates than you could be.”</p><p>“It’ll take me a while to-”</p><p>“Oh for goodness sake just say yes already and get it over with!” Anathema cried sounding as exasperated as Crowley felt.</p><p>A blush rose on both their faces as they gave meek smiles to the group.</p><p>“Soooo are we done? Are we ok to go?” Adam probed, as uninterested in the awkward scene occurring in front of them as all pre-teens are.</p><p>“Yes, actually I’ll be expected at home for dinner now.” Wensleydale piped up.</p><p>“Oh, well we wouldn’t want you to be late for dinner now would we?” Aziraphale replied full of sincerity, “I think you can all run along home.”</p><p>“A’right, we’ll see you later then.” Adam lazily waved as he led the Them back toward the village with a chorus of bye’s from the others.</p><p>“I suppose we better get going as well if everyone is all right, your mum will be calling soon.” Newt said glancing at his watch, looking towards the group for reassurance they weren’t needed anymore.</p><p>Aziraphale thanked Newt and Anathema for keeping an eye on the children until they could get there.</p><p>“Its fine,” Anathema waved Aziraphale off, “they’re sweet kids. Till the next time.”</p><p>Crowley watched Newt and Anathema stroll hand in hand back to Jasmine cottage with a tightness in his chest. These two humans that were flung together during difficult and extreme circumstances were so happily content with each other, and able to freely show that to the world. He would never admit it, but he envied them for that. For having something he now knew he would never have.</p><p>“I was on my way home before all this happened. Do you want a lift?” Andy asked Rionna rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Rionna looked at Crowley and Aziraphale in turn questioningly. Her frenzied energy from minutes before had worn out as exhaustion crept over her.</p><p>“On you go and get some rest. Come by the bookshop tomorrow and we’ll start to get everything sorted out for you. Don’t worry about your things.” Crowley felt the tell-tale shift of a miracle as Aziraphale presumably transported Rionna’s bag and jacket to wherever they needed to be.</p><p>“Thank you,” she nodded to Aziraphale. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Once they wandered back to Andy’s car the angel and demon were left standing in uncomfortable silence in the middle of the village green. Crowley stuffed his hands into his pockets as far as they could go, desperately trying to think of something to say to break the ice and make the best of a bad situation. Whatever that might be.</p><p>Aziraphale puled at his waistcoat while biting his lip before speaking in what would appear to the untrained ear a hearty tone. “That was all rather exciting wasn’t it? I don’t know about you but I could certainly use a drink and have a few nice bottles stashed away that I believe would suit the situation quite well.”</p><p>He looked at Crowley with his expressive face showing a multitude of emotions while giving the invitation. He was so unsure if Crowley would accept, unsure if they had crossed a line they could never cross back over.</p><p>For a moment Crowley considered declining, he didn’t think he was ready to try and go back to pretending just yet. But as usual the part of him that always wanted to be with Aziraphale regardless of what it would do to him won over.</p><p>“Lift home?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is probably too dialog-y but again wasn't sure how else to do it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!"<br/>"And I'm trying to subtly trying to avoid it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last one!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley parked in the conveniently empty space in front of the shop. It had grown dark by the time they arrived back in London. and the lights of night time Soho were shining around them. The light heightened Aziraphale’s distressed face. The sight brought memories of another night in the Bentley with a distressed angel to mind. Of when Aziraphale was warring with himself over what was best for Crowley.</p><p>“Angel?”</p><p>“Oh, here already, right.” Aziraphale blinked himself back from wherever he was then bustled out of the car, walking up the steps to the shop. He fumbled with the keys failing to open the door. Crowley couldn’t understand why he didn’t miracle it open. So he did it himself, receiving a thin-lipped smile from Aziraphale who stepped aside gesturing for him to enter first.</p><p>Crowley unnervingly entered the dark bookshop. Followed by Aziraphale turning in the lights and locking the door behind them. Aziraphale’s anxiety was catching making the usually comfortable bookshop tingle.</p><p>Instinctively, Crowley stalked to the back room and slumped onto the couch while Aziraphale carefully hung his coat on the stand beside the door.</p><p>“Do you- Do you fancy anything in particular?” Aziraphale called out.</p><p>Crowley needed something strong for this. “Um, any Whisky if you’ve got some?”</p><p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes in a way that suggested he was saying “of course I do silly” before perusing his hidden drink collection, selecting a Glenfiddich 21 and two tumblers. Crowley nodded in approval of Aziraphale’s choice when shown the bottle. He quite liked the initial sweet vanilla and toffee taste before you were hit by the brisk, smoky oak and ginger.</p><p>Crowley felt something pass through him when their fingers brushed as Aziraphale handed him his glass. Aziraphale hastily filled Crowley’s glass before sitting in his chair and filling his own, placing the bottle on the table between them. The distance from the couch and Aziraphale’s chair had never seemed so large.</p><p>Crowley’s hand clutched at the glass resting on his knee while his mind churned with thoughts of the past few days. The revelation of Heaven spying on them again. Who was responsible for that. The thankfully failed attempt to restart Armageddon. Rionna’s crisis of faith, defiance and change. What almost happened with Aziraphale, Aziraphale’s reaction to it…….</p><p>“To averting Armageddon two!” Crowley blurted out to halt his thoughts, raising his glass in a toast before taking a large mouthful of whiskey. Not that they did much to help this time either.</p><p>“Yes.” Aziraphale copied Crowley, practically downing his drink. He inhaled deeply before continuing. “And to new beginnings I suppose. I do hope Rionna will be alright and adjust to human life.” He lowered his head to look at his glass in hand, watching the dregs swirl as he rocked it. “Though I’m sure that nice young man will help her settle in.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will,” Crowley wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Smirking into his glass to take another drink as he attempted to lighten the heavy mood.</p><p>Aziraphale skewered him with a look. “There’s no need to be so sordid. They are clearly fond of each other, but they are, as humans say, ‘starting out.’”</p><p>“Demon.”</p><p>“Ah, of course. The evil serpent’s head can only be riddled with nothing but evil and impure thoughts.”</p><p>“Naturally. Does exactly what is says on the tin.”</p><p>Aziraphale emptied his tumbler then refilled it with a larger measure than before, reaching over to do the same for Crowley. Either their familiar banter or the whisky seemed to relax Aziraphale for a short time, but Crowley could see the tension build up in him again as his brow knitted together.</p><p>“I- I’ve been, well, the past few days have given me a lot to think about. Regarding myself, my actions, what I want, and yo-”</p><p>“Food!” Crowley but in, not liking where this was going. “Do you want some food? You’re probably “peckish” after all that.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“What d’you fancy? Sushi? Curry? Chinese? Whatever you want, my treat.”</p><p>“I don’t want to-</p><p>“That’s fine, we can stay in. I can order us something for delivery.” Crowley whipped his phone out to give his hands something to do. “Or I could go collect it, yeah, that’ll be quicker.” Not because he wanted breathing space.</p><p>“Crowley I-”</p><p>“I know! You haven’t had a-”</p><p>“CROWLEY!”</p><p>Crowley’s head snapped up from the app on his phone to Aziraphale. He sat rigidly glaring at Crowley with his hands balled into tight fists on his thighs. His glass long abandoned on the table.</p><p>“I am trying to have a serious conversation with you!”</p><p>“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it.”</p><p>“Nothing about you has ever been subtle.” Aziraphale quipped as he changed from aggravated to exasperated then weary. “Please, I- I need to say this.”</p><p>Crowley nodded dumbly. Unable to resist the request of his angel with those big, pleading, terrified eyes. Despite every fibre of him screaming to run as far as he could. He wondered if Alpha Centauri would still be a possibility. No, not Alpha Centauri.</p><p>Aziraphale’s Adam’s apple bobbed before continuing, staring at his locked hands on his lap. “What happened to Rionna has made me realise some things. Mostly, that She is still there, watching and not as silent as She appears to be. Or more accurately, the silence says a lot in some circumstances.” He lifted his gaze to Crowley whose face must have looked as confused as he felt. “Oh, I’m not being very clear, am I?”</p><p>Aziraphale rose to join Crowley on the couch causing his heart to skip. His hands began to tingle while he attempted to control his breathing. They had had many heavy and philosophical discussions over the years, but this felt different. It was all getting to close and personal for his liking.</p><p>“For many years now, I have been lying to myself, and you, in order to keep us safe. Afraid of the consequences of what would happen if I let the truth out. Not only because I was afraid it would harm you or ruin things, but, also because I was worried it would be considered wrong based on everything I had been told. It wasn’t worth the risk.”</p><p>Crowley’s mouth had long gone dry. Something was squeezing his chest as he tried to focus on what Aziraphale was saying over the thrumming of blood in his ears, because it was important to him, and therefore important to Crowley.</p><p>“But then Armageddon was averted and everything changed. We were free. But I still couldn’t let go of it all. I realise how absurd it is, how cowardly I have been. But recent events have made me braver. I hope so anyway.”</p><p>“I love you Crowley.”</p><p>Crowley’s breath hitched in his throat, frozen. After what felt like eternity, he regained some movement back to his body. Blinking rapidly letters stumbled out of his mouth, from what language and for how long he couldn’t tell. Aziraphale removed his glass from his shaking hands placing it on the table. He gently clasped Crowley's hands in his, rubbing slow, soothing circles into his palms.</p><p>“I, its hard to explain,” Aziraphale continued, “'I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.’”</p><p>A broken laugh escaped Crowley, “Of course you’d be quoting Austen right now.”</p><p>A warm smile spread over Aziraphale’s face. Crowley noted his blue eyes had become misty at some point.</p><p>“She puts it much better than I could,” he chided, taking a deep breath. “Over the past few months I have slowly begun to ignore the lies. Reaffirm you would be safe, and listen to my strong suspicions that you felt similarly.”</p><p>Crowley flinched and made a very undignified squeak. Aziraphale sat there arching his eyebrow, smugness radiating off him. “As I said dear, you’re not as subtle as you believe you are.” Apparently not.</p><p>“I finally managed to work up some courage the other night, but when…. Hem, we were interrupted. I was brought back to feeling under the watch of Heaven, and Hell retrospectively, and fell back into old habits. I tried to ignore everything and that was wrong of me. I’m sorry Crowley.”</p><p>Crowley opened his mouth to dismiss the apology but Aziraphale got in there first.</p><p>“No, please. I’m so sorry Crowley. I should have said all this earlier.” Aziraphale affectionately squeezed Crowley’s hands. “But God changing Rionna and getting her to her rightful place, it made me realise I shouldn’t be scared anymore. That we had also been put in our rightful place all those millennia ago, together, on earth. And if that weren’t meant to be, She would have done something about it long before now. And if She is protecting Rionna and the young man, She will likely protect us.”</p><p>Crowley swallowed the lump that had been building in his throat down. He needed to tamper down the emotions that were about to spill over. “Are you saying that She was our wing woman?” He chose deflection.</p><p>Aziraphale rolled his smiling eyes at him. “In a way I suppose I am,” he chuckled.</p><p>Crowley removed his hands from Aziraphale’s hold. He supposed it was his turn now as he pinched the bridge of his nose, then removing his glasses. There were certain times you shouldn’t have the barrier there, despite how much you might want it.</p><p>“Firstly, you’re not a coward. You’re one of the bravest people I have ever known. The way you stood up to Heaven for what you believed in, went to Hell in my corporation, AND the way you confronted that lot today! You were incredible!”</p><p>A meek smile inched across Aziraphale’s reddening face as he dipped his head out of sight.</p><p>“And secondly……..” Crowley groaned, throwing his head back and scraping his hands down his face. “This is so Fucking hard!” A gentle, reassuring hand made its way to Crowley’s knee. “I- I love you too.”</p><p>Crowley took a few steadying breaths before continuing (though he wasn’t sure how it all helped considering it wasn’t essential). “I, um, funny thing is, I’d say a lot of the same stuff you did. I didn’t want to endanger you more than we already were. ‘N if I’m being honest with myself, I knew you did too. I kept convincing myself it wasn’t true, you’d never be interested in me like that.” He mentally added the why would he be, and that after Armageddon not acting on his feelings was partially about self-preservation.</p><p>“I should have said something earlier too. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or push you.”</p><p>“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale soothed, removing his hand from Crowley’s knee to fidget with his ring. “We’ve both been idiots, haven’t we?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We’re the co-presidents of Club idiot.”</p><p>Thankfully that earned him a giggle from Aziraphale. His sparkling eyes met Crowley’s. They were lighter than he had seen them since Rionna broke into the shop, and into their lives. Crowley felt lighter himself.</p><p>Aziraphale bit his lip as he stared into Crowley’s eyes. The lightness had shifted to longing and questioning. “Now what?"</p><p>Crowley swallowed, “We- We could, pick up where we left of?”</p><p>Relief flooded those eyes as a bright, delighted smile engulfed Aziraphale’s face. “I’d like that very much.”</p><p>Crowley reached out and cupped Aziraphale’s face in his hand. He stroked his thumb in little movements, enjoying the warmth radiating off him and the fact that he could. He was allowed to linger.</p><p>Slowly they moved together, and when their lips met there was a little flutter in his chest. Aziraphale’s lips were every bit as soft as he had imagined. It was chaste, but Crowley wasn’t worried. There was plenty of time for more. To work things out together.</p><p>Aziraphale had a ridiculously soft smile on his face, and Crowley’s probably wasn’t much better but he didn’t care. He collected his tumbler from the table, raising it to Aziraphale. “To us?”</p><p>Aziraphale beamed, collecting his own and raising it in turn, “To us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished it!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much to anyone who read to the end!!!!! It's been an interesting time writing this and hope people have reasonably enjoyed what was my first attempt at fic writing (I got distracted and wrote some others in between but so does everyone as far as I can tell). </p><p>As much as I hate Pride and Prejudice (and now everyone hates me) I had to include the quote because I think its fits Aziraphale and his realisation of loving Crowley so well and it has resonated with me since I read it years ago. Also isn't it great when looking up expensive whiskeys you stumble across one that matches the boys perfectly!</p><p>I disagree with everyone slightly on when Aziraphale fell for Crowley, I believe he realised he loved him in 1942 but had been unknowingly in love with him for many years before then. Not entirely sure when but leaning towards some time around Rome based on how happy he was to see Crowley. I deliberately didn't mention when Crowley fell for Aziraphale as again, I mostly disagree with everyone. Like Aziraphale I don't think he realised until it was too late what his feelings were, and for him that was Rome. I really cant decide on when they started for him because I think the wall is just too soon, but again he seemed so happy to see Aziraphale at the Ark, like Aziraphale in Rome. I DON'T KNOW!!!!</p><p>Anyway, thank you again!!! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if you've read to the end yay and thanks! As I've said I'll see how this first part goes before deciding if its worth continuing. If I do I then just need to work out how to link things/ add chapters. Any advice on general writing greatly appreciated as I'm sure a lot of improvements could be made.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>